Cold Case
by LukasKristopherDuke
Summary: Luke Duke becomes the victim of a fatal car accident who caused this horrible tragedy? It's up to the Dukes to find out so that Luke can finally rest in peace.
1. Cold Case

**It's been a rather strange week in Hazzard are old friends O'l Bo , Luke ain't been in trouble all week, Mortgage paid on time,.**

**And for once Boss and Rosco ain't set the boys up for anything this week but that don't mean trouble ain't in store for the boys.**

" Luke c'mon we gotta get on home I can't wait to hear how Bo's Race at Taladaga went ". Daisy exclaimed happily

"Luke and Daisy was making there way back on over to the farm after picking up some supplies in town for Jesse ".

"15 minutes later Luke , Daisy arrived back at the farm Bo was all smiles when he saw Luke , Daisy walk through the door".

" Hey Cousin how was the trip ?". asked Luke

Then Suddenly Bo noticed that he had left his suitcase at the train depot he was going to get it but then Luke told him he would".

So Luke hopped into the General an took off to the train depot to pick up Bo's missing suitcase little knowing that trouble is waiting for him.

Luke picked up what he thought was Bo's suitcase an slowly made his way back over to the general .

" O'l Luke didn't know it but two hoodlums in a white mustang was spying on him just waiting for the right moment ".

Once Luke got back into the car he took off back to the farm little knowing that trouble was following him ".

" We gotta stop him the boss ain' t gonna be happy with us if we lose his 10,000 million dollars that he stole". reminded Shane

" I know , I know I'm tryin' this car's a clunker hey why don't you try shootin' out one of his tire's ". asked Dylan

So when they finally reached foxhill Shane took out his gun an he aimed it at Luke's car an he shot out one of his tires".

Then all of sudden the General started spinning in circles , then suddenly the General went airborne an Luke was thrown free.

Meanwhile the suitcase had landed onto the side of the road so the two hoodlums stopped to pick it up , counted out the money.

Then they drove off leaving poor Luke laying on the bottom of the hill knocked out colder then a dead salmon.


	2. Tears From Heaven

Sometime around 1:00 am the phone rang it woke Bo up from a deep sleep.

So he went into the kitchen , was surprised to hear it was the hospital.

" Hello Mr Duke this is Tri-County Hospital your nephew Luke has been in an accident.

" Sorry ma'am this here's Bo Duke how is my cousin doing?". asked Bo

" I'm sorry Bo I ain't allowed to give you that information ". explained Pollyanna

So after O'l Bo hung up the phone he found it hard to go back to bed.

Meanwhile at the hospital O'l Luke was laying out cold hooked up to life support.

As Luke's body was laying in a Coma his soul was floating up to the gates of heaven.

" Excuse me I think their has been a mistake I ain't ready to die ". admitted Luke

" Sorry Darling but your body is in a coma , your soul is in Limbo ". confessed Holly

" But I ain't ready to go yet I don't want to leave my cousin's alone". admitted Luke

" Sorry to break it you honey but your fate is in God's hand's. explained Holly

Meanwhile back in Hazzard a strange black car was arriving in town.

" Hello Mr. Hogg my name is officer Doherty I'm here to investigate an accident.

Boss knew that he was a dead man walking now at the mention of Luke's accident.

" Well sir I ... I hope you ain't here to arrest me cause I'm innocent". assured Boss

Meanwhile at the Hospital The Dukes was fixing on getting some bad news.

" Luke , Luke, Luke can you hear me boy ?". asked Doc. Appleby

" Unfortunately Luke remained unresponsive, stuck in total darkness..

" Luke is very lucky to be alive he suffered a rather serious concussion".

" Well maybe if one of us went in and talked to Luke maybe he'll wake up ?". asked Bo

Then Doc. Appleby got a rather somber look on his face , took off his glasses let out a sigh.

" Well Doc don't beat around the bush none c'mon tell us how is Luke ?". demanded Jesse

" Luke is brain dead , he'll never open his eyes again, confessed Doc. Appleby sympathicly

Both Bo , Jesse got tears in there eyes after hearing that bit of news an left the hospital with heavy hearts.


	3. Between Life And Death

As Jesse Duke was sitting in his rocking chair watching the sunrise over the barn he couldn't help feel a sad feeling in his heart. So he said a silent prayer to the good lord in hopes that maybe he would hear him an wake Luke up."

"Oh lord please you ain't never let me down 'fore' but please don't take my boy !". begged Jesse

Meanwhile over at the hospital Luke Duke could feel the sunlight on his eyelids but he just couldn't wake up.

anyway at the moment one of the nurses was in the room checking Luke out hoping for a change .

A few minutes later the nurse heard footsteps so she looked up saw that it was Doc. Appleby .

" Hey Melinda how's our patient doing ?". asked Doc. Appleby

" Well he still remains comatose , he ain't shown no sign's of coming out of the coma. said Melinda worriedly

Doc. Appleby just shook his head an sighed he was sure hoping that Luke would have improved by now .

Meanwhile in town that FBI man was grilling O'l Boss like a smoked pig on the 4th of July.

" Now Mr. Hogg I ain't given up till I get to the bottom of this crime." assured officer Doherty

" I assure you sir i ain't been lying to you at all no way I had anything to do with this crime". assured Boss

Meanwhile back in town those two crooks that had caused Luke's accident was getting a cold one .

" Man I can't believe we pulled this off we are in the free , clear buddy . assured Shane

" Their ain't no way that he can identify us either cause we knocked him out cold ., Then Dylan gave an evil laugh.

Back at the hospital Bo , Jesse, was just now arriving at the hospital silently praying Luke will wake up.

Jesse , Bo spotted Doc. Appleby standing by the front desk drinking his coffee looking over Luke's chart".

" Mornin' Doc how's Luke doing is he awake yet sure hope so ?". asked Jesse

" Well Jesse I wish I had better news for y'all but it seems Luke ain't waking from the coma. explained Doc. Appleby

" That ain't good maybe if one of us went in , talked to Luke maybe he'll wake up from it .? asked Jesse curiously

" Well Jesse ya see the trouble is Luke suffered a closed head injury ". explained Doc. Appleby

" Are you saying doc that Luke may never wake up again? .Please doc don't let Luke die". begged Bo

" I know Bo but I just want y'all to realize there is a chance Luke may never wake up ". explained Doc. Appleby

While Jesse, Doc Appleby was talking Bo took a walk down the hall , looked at Luke through the glass .

" Please Luke don't go ..., don't leave me..., I.., I.., don't leave me alone cousin ". begged Bo

" Y'know when it comes to bad luck them Dukeboys got more then there fair share of it ".


End file.
